The Swan Girls Tragedy
by rhoda17
Summary: Bella and Rosalie Swan lose their beloved parents, Charlie and Renee, in a tragic incident that occurred when they were only six. The Cullen family decide to take in the young girls, and as they grow up they realize what a big help they've been. This story will contain scenes that some readers may find disturbing, also will have funny/cute scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea in my head for a while now, but have only recently started to work on it. As it progress things will get better, but I will warn you now there may be some parts that will upset you, I apologize in advance.**

_Bella's POV_

_I'm always here._

_I'll never leave you._

_You can always count on me._

I was content with my life, I had the most amazing Dad, an over-protective mother and a gorgeous older sister. We lived in Alaska, we had originally lived in a smaller town but when my parents were expecting they decided to move.

Dad was Chief of Police, even at a young age I remember every lecture he ever gave us. Don't talk to strangers; never accept a ride from someone you just met... Dad always wanted us to be prepared.

So, coming back to the story.

The worst tragedy of my life happened when I was 6. I still have nightmares of that unforgettable day. It started out like any other day. Rosalie, my breath-taking older twin sister, and I were outside playing in the family backyard.

Mummy was tidying up around the house, whilst daddy was making dinner; he was also watching a football game on T.V. Rose and I never saw anyone around the premises, we were playing oblivious to everything that happened a mere few feet away from us.

It was only when we heard two blood-curling screams that we snapped out of our little fantasy [I'll explain later] we both looked at one another and just shrugged, we thought that our parents were messing around, as you know, never did we imagine the scene we came across 5 minutes later.

"What time is it?" Rose asked me.

I checked the little, my little ponies, watch on my wrist. It was 5.35pm. Daddy had told us that dinner would be ready ay 5.30pm.

"5.35pm, why hasn't dad called us in yet?"

"We'll give them 5 more minutes and then we'll go in?" Rose asked.

Sure enough 5 minutes later we entered the house through the back door. We were both surprised to not see our dad in the kitchen, we couldn't hear any movements around the house, nor any sounds.

To this day I wish I hadn't stepped foot in the living room. I had told Rose to check the downstairs bathroom, and the basement, I told her I'd check upstairs. I didn't even get that far.

My agonizing scream, brought Rose's attention to me, as well as half of the street. Our front door had been burst open, and the lifeless bodies of my mum and dad were across our living room floor, the knives that had killed them still lay within their bodies. I ran into the kitchen and pushed Rose back.

"Bella, what is it?" Rose had asked me, heading toward the living room.

"No Rose," I had begged "No don't go in there."

It was useless of course. With my hand still held within hers, trying to pull her away from the scene of the crime, she pulled us into the living room. She collapsed, dragging me down with her. I got up as quickly as I could and reached for the house phone, the one we had been told never to use, unless it's an emergency.

"_911 what's your emergency?"_

"My mum and dad have been stabbed, please send someone quickly I don't know what to do..." I had babbled on for 5 minutes.

I told them the address and the state of the crime. Within minutes the whole house was surrounded by police and an ambulance. The officers looked shocked as they saw their beloved Chief Swan next too his wife. I saw the pity upon their faces as they looked at the 2 scared six year olds who didn't know what was happening.

"Bella..." my sister called out.

I was stood, shocked, in the middle of the floor. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. My sister strong arms were around me in an instant, Rose was the only person who I would talk too. My whole world had been destroyed.

"Bella, it's okay. I'm here for you and your here for me. As long as were together everything will be okay."

I believed her.

For the whole of the month a grand search was set up to find the murderer of our beloved parents, plus there were arguments of whose care my sister and I would be placed under. In the end my father's old friend Dr. Carlisle Cullen, offered to take us both in, he was a second father to us. Rose and I accepted.

They found the people who had destroyed our family, we found out that they had actually been looking for my sister and me, the truth was frightening.

The Cullen's helped us to settle in with them; at that point there was Emmett, Alice and Edward. Alice and Emmett helped my sister, Edward was there for me. Every night when the nightmares began he would come to my room and cuddle me from underneath the covers, he would calm me down and then we would just fall back asleep.

Rose was another case. She was trying her hardest to comfort me, she realized that I had suffered worse of the trauma, but she need more support than me. She shared a room with Alice, this happened after they decided it wasn't best that we stayed in the same room, and when her nightmares began Emmett was always there for the morally support.

From that day on, Rose and I grew closer together. I had Edward to help me, she had Emmett and Alice, life got a little better, as good as it can after something like this, but we had accepted that the Cullen's were now our family, but we stayed the same as before, we were the Swan Girls.

**6 years later**

We had finally moved from Alaska down to Forks. Carlisle had got an offer for a Doctors job at the local hospital, Esme had got offers for architectural designs, and landscapes in the towns that surrounded Forks. They had asked us if we were all okay to move, and we were.

We would be attending Forks Elementary and High school. Alice was the only one who would be in Elementary school but only because she's a year younger than us. Edward, Rose and I were starting 7th Grade this year, and Emmett was in the 8th Grade. Edward and Emmett were our big brothers, they were both older than us. Esme, she asked us to think of her as an aunt, had offered to take us to school.

Alice was the most scared out of all of us, but only because she was going to a different place to the rest of us. But for morally support we all walked with her to the reception, after that we walked as a group to the High School, Esme stayed with Alice.

"So, you guys nervous?" Emmett asked as we walked.

"Aren't you Emmett? We've got each other for lessons, you're on your own." Edward said teasingly.

"Wait, are you kicking me out of the group?" Emmett responded in mock surprise.

"Of course you _could _still eat with us at lunch, as long as you don't think we're ruining your fame." I told him.

I regretted that. Emmett picked me up and placed me over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna torment you Swan," He mock growled.

I didn't kick up a fuss. He carried me this way all the way to the school, and embarrassingly into the reception area as well.

"Em, put me down."

"Say sorry, then I'll put you down."

Edward and Rose interceded at that moment, they knew this could go on all day. Edward made a grab for me, whilst Rose tickled Emmett. In surprise Emmett let go, but Edward caught me. I started to blush.

"Did you think I'd let you fall?" Edward whispered.

I just laughed in response that was before I saw every eye on us.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

"_Em, put me down." Bella said_

"_Say sorry, then I'll put you down." Emmett replied._

_Edward and Rose interceded at that moment, they knew this could go on all day. Edward made a grab for Bella, whilst Rose tickled Emmett. In surprise Emmett let go, but Edward caught Bella. Bella then started to blush._

"_Did you think I'd let you fall?" Edward whispered._

_She just laughed in response that was before she saw every eye on them__._

_Edward's POV_

Everyone was staring at us. It was quite disturbing actually. Rose and Bella weren't comfortable with other people staring at them, Emmett and I kind of were. Still only a few short weeks ago Emmett and I had made a deal/promise, we would protect our 'sisters' from jerks. If you get what I mean.

All of the boys were ogling at Rose and Bella, my protective streak kicked in and I wanted nothing more than to knock them to the ground. Emmett grabbed hold of Rose's hand and pulled her into a hug, just as quickly they kissed.

Bella and I had found out a few years back that there was a mutual attraction between the pair, it took some work, and some encouragement from my parents, but they finally were comfortable to be seen as a couple.

"Oh man, that hot blonde taken..." I heard one boy whisper to his mate.

Emmett knew how uncomfortable he made everyone around him that was why Rose was always relaxed when with him. She could tell by the disappointed looks that no-one was going to bother her. Instead all of the boys decided to stare at Bella, and of course, she blushed.

"Come on Bells, don't worry I'll protect you." I whispered to her.

I put my arm around her shoulders, and back as a group of four we headed to the desk in the reception. The receptionist handed us our schedules, Emmett went off to find his first class, seeing as he wouldn't have any with us. Rose, Bella and I looked at the schedules given.

"So what do you two have first?" I asked, glancing at mine.

"English, with Thompson." They both replied.

I was long used to hearing them both say the same thing at the same time, everyone around us on the other hand, burst out laughing. Honestly it wasn't that funny.

"Me too, so should we find our class?" I asked before we headed off to find Block 2.

As we entered into the class, our teacher stopped us. Sensing we were the new students Mr. Thompson made us introduce ourselves, I offered to go first.

"My names Edward Cullen, my Dad just got a job as a Doctor that's why we moved down here, I'm looking forward to being here with everyone." I flashed a crooked smile, Bella's favorite.

"My name is Rosalie Swan, but everyone just calls me Rose, Dr. And Mrs. Cullen adopted me into the family, due to some 'personal' issues." Rose said quite bravely.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan, Rose and I are twins, I'm the youngest, and like Rose I am also adopted into the Cullen family." Bella said blushing, she never likes this stuff.

"You're twins?" A blonde-haired girl in the front row screeched.

"Yes we are," Rose replied harshly "Why do you think that's hard to believe? We're fraternal twins if you want to get technical."

That's the thing I love most about Rose, she always speak her mind, she's never scared to say things the way they are meant to be said.

"Lauren! Well anyway we hope you enjoy it here, you can sit at the back of the class, the two tables that are together..." the teacher droned on.

We made our way to the back of the class, everyone was watching every step that we took, the two tables at the back we're empty, which meant one of us was going to be sat on our own.

"You two sit together, no-ones going to bother me once they see me with Emmett, if they do I'll set Emmett on them," Rose kindly whispered.

As we sat in our seat the Teacher got a message that took him out of the class for about 15 minutes, almost as soon as he left the classroom everyone turned round to us and we're firing questions.

"So do you live together...?"

"Are you seeing anyone...?"

"When did you move down here...?"

"Do you fancy going out sometime?" this question was fired at Bella by a baby-faced boy who was sat in front of us.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled "Jesus, we haven't been sat down for 5 bloody minutes and you keep firing questions at us without even a chance to answer. Christ, where are your manners?"

Everyone stared at me with the mouths wide opened.

"That's better. Right, yes we do live together; we have a house just on the outside of town that's secluded. My brother and Rose are going out so don't even bother harassing her, we moved down here a few weeks ago. We would like some time to settle in and get used to our surroundings before you harass us again, and no Bella does not fancy going out with you sometime." I finished. "Why don't you introduce yourselves, otherwise we will be calling you horrible nicknames behind your backs." I threatened.

"Edward, wow, seriously you are the best big adoptive brother a girl could ask for. How did you catch all of those flaming questions?" Rose asked.

"Well it's the same old same old. They all want to know the same thing, but they asked it in different contexts."

"I'm Mike by the way, and why did you say that Bella wouldn't fancy going out with me sometime?" the boy called Mike said.

"Tell you what Mike, you'll understand in a few years time. I know what my sisters 'types' are and you certainly don't fall into either of these girls category, and you wouldn't fit in with my little sisters either, so don't even bother to ask her."

"Everyone face the front of the class please; let's begin our lesson shall we." The teacher said walking into the classroom "You guys at the back have any of you read Wuthering Height." The teacher asked us.

"Yeah, Bella likes to read those types of books so one day we decided that she would read the story out loud, Carlisle and Esme came in and decided to get Edward and I the same books, so we've read every book on this list you gave us." Rose told him.

The teacher just stared at us with his mouth wide open. Then again what do you expect we were only in 7th Grade, we weren't supposed to be reading 'grown-up' books.

"Sir, you may want to close your mouth, otherwise a fly may fly in." Rose said cheekily "What Carlisle a Doctor he's always saying this stuff."

"Rose..." Bella and I harshly whispered at her.

"'What?'" she mouthed back.

"Any way carrying on, you all have an essay to do for homework. It will be due in, in two days; these are the subjects that you may broach..."

Looking at the board Rose, Bella and I realized we had already done this shit, where did I learn that, probably from Emmett. We spent the rest of the first period in silence, writing down notes. Soon enough we had finished our first morning at this school. We walked our way to the Cafeteria, and chose a table in the far corner, now we were just waiting for Emmett to come.

Emmett finally came in 3 minutes later, walking with another boy. We assumed that he had made a friend already. He looked as though he was in a deep conversation with the guy, eventually they made their way over to us.

"Guys, this is Jasper Hale." Emmett said introducing him.

"Hey Jasper, I'm Edward and this is Bella and that Rosalie, but she prefers being called Rose." I said pointing to the girls.

"Nice to meet you all," Jasper replied.

"Jasper, is something wrong?" Bella asked.

I should mention, Bella can tell a lot about a person, she's quite perceptive, she's sees things that other people can't or what they won't notice. Everyone always finds this weird, but I like it, also the fact that no-one can lie to her is pretty impressive as well.

"Well, um..."

"Jasper what's wrong? Don't lie to me I know something's up." Bella quickly responded.

"How come someone who had barely known me 2 minutes can sense that something's not right..." Jasper whispered to himself.

"Jasper, I'm a good people reader, so tell me what's wrong?"

"There's a problem at home..."

"What's happened to your parents Jazz?"

Everyone turned to stare at Bella, even Jasper. When Jasper look surprised at Bella, we knew then that something wasn't right.

"How are you doing that?" after a minute he said "They passed away a few weeks ago..."

"You've been living on your own?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, if I told anyone they would take me away from this place." Jasper looked gloomy.

Everyone else didn't know what to say. We were all still shocked, well apart from Rose that Bella quickly picked this up.

"Come back to our house with us tonight, I'm not going to let you go home alone, we'll help you sort things out." Bella told him.

"If you want to stay at school till you finish maybe Carlisle and Esme can be your temporary guardians, they would certainly be of help." Rose contributed.

"Yeah they would, Jasper come back with us." I finally said.

Jasper had agreed and later on that day he came back home with us. I had already texted my mom and dad to inform them of this, just so that there was no surprise. We stopped by Alice's school to pick her up before we began to walk home. Mom met us halfway, and drove us the rest of the way back.

Carlisle was waiting for us. He told me that he'd already started sorting out everything so that Jasper would stay with us, at least until the end of his current Education. For this Jasper was extremely grateful. I could see that Alice and Esme had taken a shine to him. Carlisle showed him the guest room he could use.

"I've just met you guys, I don't even know how to say 'Thank You' it doesn't seem enough..." Jasper was currently saying.

"As long as you enjoy yourself here, and join in with our family activities that is all the thanks that we want Jasper, please make yourself comfortable if you ever need anything just tell us," Esme said interrupting him.

"Well Jazz, you can thank me by protecting me from the jerks at school, now that everyone knows that Rose is strictly of the market there all asking me out, and god knows what, I hate it."

"Bella I would be honored to protect you, no-one going to want to mess around when they catch the sight of me with you..." Jasper trailed off "Thanks for the nick-name by the way."

"Well now that your an honorary brother of ours, how would you like to play some 'game' with me and Eddie?" Emmett asked.

"Don't call me Eddie, Emmett or I swear down I'll..."

"Swear down you'll what?"

"Right outside now."

Of course everyone but Jasper knew what that meant so the prepared themselves. I saw Alice whisper to Jasper that we were going to fight.

"Hey Jasper wanna join in, we'll go easy on you." Emmett said.

"Sure why not,"

And from that we had an amazing friendship with Jasper. He knew that he was now one of us, and for that we were all finally comfortable.

_SO I finally got to introduce Jasper into the story, I'm going to skip a few years, but I hope you can give me some ideas of some things that may go on later in the story. Remember your idea could be featured into the story especially if I'm stuck and I just need a filler._

_Next chapter Alice will have finally been in the same school as the others for two years, what could be going on..._


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back, my updates are going to be less frequent but I will be updating more than one chapter when I have the chance. Well I have to go back to the life of a 17 year old girl, who's going to college. Summers out and I have to work, but I will still spend time on these stories of mine, but I will work faster if I get idea's.**

**Disclaimer: So I've said this before, and I will have to say this again, I don't own the Twilight Character's. **

_Previously:_

"_Hey Jasper wanna join in, we'll go easy on you." Emmett said._

"_Sure why not,"_

_And from that we had an amazing friendship with Jasper. He knew that he was now one of us, and for that we were all finally comfortable. _

_Edward's POV_

Mike Newton just could not, and I mean could not, take 'NO!' for an answer. In the past two and a half years he kept constantly asking Bella out, normally he asked once a day, sometimes he ended up asking like 5 times, normally because one of us interrupted. Just six months into our new school life, Mike made things hellish for Bella, which made things bad for us. When it was at the breaking point, literally, Jasper came up with an idea, and it actually worked, for about 6 months.

_*Flashback*_

"_So Bella... would you like to go out on Friday? I was thinking maybe we could go to the movies or before that go out for a meal, maybe a picnic in the park..." Mike was droning on and on._

"_Mike, I've said this before, No I do not want to go out with you on Friday, or any day what so ever, stop asking me." Bella pleaded with him, again._

_From across the room, where the rest of us sat watching the exchange, Jasper could sense the tension coming from the pair of them. Mike was annoyed that Bella was turning him down, again. And Bella was getting pissed off that he just wouldn't leave her alone. _

_He turned to us and told us that he had an idea that might just work, but he couldn't do it unless he had our permission. So with mine, Rose and Emmett's permission he went to Bella's aid._

"_Hey there gorgeous," He said, making himself known "I was wondering where you got to, the others said they hadn't seen you."_

"_Jasper!" Bella exclaimed in gratefulness._

_Well he did tell her that he would be her guardian, and this was just a part of the job description__._

"_Newton," Jasper said facing Mike "Are you hitting on my girlfriend again? Can't you just leave her alone, she's told me that you keep bugging her, leave her alone will you?" He turned to face Bella "Baby__,__ are you ready to leave, if you want I can walk you to class."_

_Jasper held out his hand for Bella to hold, and after a moment of hesitation Bella quickly caught on to what Jasper was doing, throughout there exchange she was puzzled as to what Jasper was doing. She placed her hand in his, us lot in the corner of the room were laughing, ands she innocently asked Jasper, playing along of course:_

"_Jazz, did you manage to book that table for Friday?" she added a cute, small smile._

_He ducked down to place a kiss on her cheek, keeping up with the charade, if we hadn't known any better I would have sworn they could have been dating for real. Jasper then casually said,_

"_Yeah of course I did, what do you take me for? I booked it for 6pm just like you asked me to. Oh that reminds me, do you want to go and see a movie after? It's your choice of course,"_

"_That would be perfect. You're the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for, what did I ever do to get you?" she asked rhetorically._

_Jasper turned Bella around so that he could hug her from behind, his arms were placed just across her stomache, and Bella placed her head back against his chest. When Jasper looked up, he acted surprised to see Mike still standing there, especially with his mouth open._

"_Oh hey Mike," Jasper chuckled, somewhat nervously "Did you want something... No, okay, Bella lets go find your sister."_

_He quickly placed a kiss on her forehead, it was sweet, and Bella blushed, which made us lot laugh, she must be so embarrassed. Jasper tugged slightly on their joined hands and led her over to where we were._

_As soon as they got to us, still holding hands, we all quickly escaped the Cafeteria and darted for outside, we turned the corner of the nearest building, before we all burst out laughing._

"_Thanks for rescuing me Jazz, sorry it took me a second to catch on what you were doing." She groaned "I can't even begin to imagine what would have happened if I didn't."_

"_That's alright, remember my promise, you needed rescuing from Mike anyway. Just so that you know, we are gonna have to keep this up for a little while. If Newton comes near you, either I'll come straight over to your aid, or one of our siblings here will inform you that I am looking for you."_

"_So does this mean hand holding, kisses on the cheeks and forehead, and a few cute little names thrown in there then?"_

"_Yeah sorry. I acted impulsively, I know that you would have been more comfortable with Edward, but you have to admit I'm more intimidating."_

_So true to his word this is what we played along with for nearly six months. Luckily for us this was between the spring and summer months, Jasper and Bella would sit outside at lunch, along with the rest of us, during that time they actually asked each other questions based on their lives. They actually became a hell of a lot closer, they always had a good laugh over their _current _situation._

_Just before their _six _month, Bella told Jasper that they should 'break-up'. Jasper pretended to be momentarily shocked, seeing as we were in school, and ended up joking his response._

"_What am I not good enough for you?" He said._

_Bella laughed at that, which really gave it a charm that they could remain friends. But she told him _ironically _that they could remain friends. Jasper ended up playfully throwing her over his shoulder and went walking around the school cafe saying_

"_We may have just broken up, you little brat, and if we hadn't well it wouldn't of probably worked out *laughs* but, I'm still gonna look out for you, so anyone who dares go near you will have me to answer to."_

_All in all it was a fun day, we were all laughing at the little theatrics that Jasper was currently putting on. To put on more of a show, I more or less shouted out to Jasper that Bella was now mine, and of course, Jasper acted shocked._

_I grabbed Bella and pulled her in close for a hug and quite cheerfully said 'Now she's back to being just my girl.'_

_Emmett chose that moment to butt in, of course._

"_Actually you'll see that she's my girl. I do a hell of a better job of taking care of her."_

_Jasper and I looked at each other, before we burst out into uncontrollable laughs. Rose and Bella joined in after a few seconds, only because they were talking about something, that they wouldn't tell us, and Emmett eventually joined in laughing with us._

_*Flashback ends*_

Right now we were all currently sitting outside, enjoying one of the rare sunny days in Forks. Rose and Emmett were deep in discussion with one another, probably having another one of their _moments _with each other. Jasper and Alice were doing the same things, they had only recently become a couple, but they felt comfortable being a couple only in our presence. That just left Bella and me to talk. Of course Mike and Tanya were walking over to us, to bother us... *coughs* sorry I meant to talk to us.

"Edward," Tanya called out.

I groaned, she would never leave me alone.

"Bella," Mike called out just after her.

Bella then groaned.

We had come to a conclusion, Bella and I, Mike and Tanya must be bloody related somehow because neither could take 'No!' for an answer, and they both kept constantly bugging us, actually recently I heard they were cousins.

"What you doing?" they both said at that same time.

Definitely related.

"Talking," Bella and I responded.

Our family stopped what they were doing and were watching this exchange, they were finding this highly fascinating, and were barely holding back their laughter.

"Do you wanna go out on Friday?" they both asked at the same time.

Bella and I responded "No thanks, I'm busy."

Tanya responded harshly "How are both of you busy?"

"You're always busy," Mike mumbled.

Good they stopped the twin act. Bella and I shared a look with one another, that's when I came up with an idea, Bella would probably kill me, but for now this was our best chance.

"We're going out on Friday, together." I announced slowly.

"WHAT!?" Tanya and Mike screeched.

Bella looked at me ludicrously, she shrugged her shoulders, and gave me a look that said 'please continue, I'd like to see were this is going'.

"Bella and I are going on a date this Friday why does that bother you?" I asked politely.

"Are you making your way around the group?" Tanya snapped at Bella.

Bella snapped in that moment but decided to make up a complete lie, to show that she wasn't bothered "Of course I am, I've already dated Jasper and Emmett, *Rose gasped and Emmett laughed before whispering to her*, Alice and I have a date next month, you know a really girly date, sorry Al I won't be kissing you at the end of the night..."

"Bella Swan! How dare you, you promised!" Alice said teasingly.

"Sorry sis, you're just not my type. Rose and I have been on plenty, a lot, of dates, so all that's left is to date Edward, which is what I am doing."

"What a slut," Tanya mumbled.

"Tanya I just caught that, why are you calling my beautiful Bella a slut, just because I wouldn't date you, even if you were the last girl on the earth? And as for you Mike, Bella thinks your a pathetic loser, so both of you GET LOST NOW!" I yelled.

Now the whole school was looking, as Tanya and Mike walked away, with their heads held down, everyone started to laugh. I turned to face my family, Emmett looked completely shocked, well he's never seen this side of me, no-one had, except for Bella. Alice and Rose smiled at me, I could tell they were happy with both of the responses, and Jasper was struggling not to laugh, he wanted to tell Mike the same thing a while back. Lastly I looked at Bella, I was expecting fury bouncing from her, instead she threw herself on me, and as we hugged, we started to roll down the hill. When we sat up, our family were laughing at us, if you can't beat them join them, so me and Bella laughed as well.

This was going to be such a good year; I can't wait for 10th Grade.

_Okay, I'm currently working on some story lines, the next one that I will be uploading is when one of the Characters get's kidnapped, but you'll have to check in to find out :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is the first of my story lines, I have been working hard to write out different ideas, that can be spread out over a few chapters, so here's the first **_**idea**_**... enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: The Cullen/Swan/Whitlock family do not belong to me, and neither do any other Twilight characters that appear in this.**

_Bella POV_

I was so glad that Mike had finally decided to leave me alone. Just as Edward was, with Tanya finally leaving him alone. At least now-a-days we didn't have to pretend to be dating to get them off our backs.

Tonight was going to be fun; the family had decided to have a Cullen/Swan/Whitlock family game night. We always did one of these at least once every two months; it had been about 4 months since the last one because of a certain incident that happened with the boy.

_Flashback_

"_Come on, can we please play Truth or Dare?" Emmett begged._

"_No Emmett, and you know why, I'm not having another fight like last time happen again, whether it was accidental or on purpose." Esme said with a pointed look._

"_I'll be good, pwetty pweese with cherries on top?" Emmett said pouting._

"_Ok Emmett, I'll allow it, but I swear down to you know, if you upset the girls, decide to start a fight with the boy, destroy anything that Esme has in this room, or annoy me to much, you WILL regret it. Do you understand?" Carlisle threatened him._

_Emmett gulped, and then nodded. The rest of us broke out in laughter, only Carlisle could scare his son, but we all stopped laughing when Carlisle turned his glare on us._

"_Okay son, Truth or Dare?" Carlisle asked Emmett,_

"_Uh... Dare?" Emmett said_

_Lets just say we spent an hour playing that god-for-saken game. The dares were just silly, like Emmett having to wear a skirt for 24 hours, or Alice had to have me and Rose dress her, the worst one for me was I wasn't allowed to touch my books for the whole weekend__.__ Jazz was dared to kiss all the girls but Al, that was funny, Emmett dared him, so Jazz kissed our cheeks and foreheads, well Em didn't specify. It was going well and was really fun until Emmett breached the one subject, by accident, that shattered me and Rose._

"_Ok Rosie, Truth or Dare?" He asked her._

"_Truth, I've done well too many dares." Rose said in reply._

"_What's the worst thing you ever put your sister through?" He asked, before he realized what his words could be constructed as._

_Rose was sat next to me, she grabbed hold of my hand, gripping it till it hurt from the pain, she was trying to calm herself down, and it wasn't working. She whispered down to me._

"_I'll kill him; I'm going to kill him."_

_She started to get up, and I had to pull her back down. But of course I couldn't really hold onto her. It was unlucky that Carlisle and Esme were currently out of the room, preparing some snacks for us. Rose stood up and walked over to Emmett, he was scared._

"_You want to know what the worst thing I've ever put my sister through Cullen? Let me tell you, let me enlighten the whole group..."_

_I cut in._

"_Rose, No please stop," I begged._

"_Cullen, the worst thing I ever put my sister through... no Bella don't__,__ leave me alone please... I made her go back into the same room that held the lifeless bodies of our Mum and Dad, all because I wouldn't allow her to pull me back into the kitchen, she begged me, and what did I do? I made her have to go through that, again!"_

_Rose raised her hand, she was crying but she was extremely pissed, I knew that she was going to hurt herself or someone else, so I spun her around, and ended up feeling the full force of her fist. I collapsed to my knees, Rose snapped out of her induced rage and began to cry, Carlisle and Esme came quickly into the room to see what was going on._

"_What happened?" Esme called out worried._

_They saw me on the ground, Rose sobbing next to me begging me for forgiveness, Jasper, Alice and Edward curled up as far away from the scene as they could, and Emmett in the corner scared out of his mind, almost in tears._

_Carlisle walked up to Emmett and crouched down low "Emmett, what happened?"_

"_Dad... I, I made a... I..." he stuttered._

_That's when everyone started crying. Jasper was crying because that was the first time he ever heard our story, and he never expected this outcome. Alice was scared, for her brother, for me, for Rose and for her-self, she didn't know how to cope with this. Rose was still crying over everything. Emmett was crying because he had caused so much pain through his callous mistake, and me, well I needed everything to go back, I was currently seeing the horrific images of my parents._

_Edward was crying, but he was the most stable of us all. He knew what I went through, he was there through every nightmare, and he knew I always tried to protect Rose, and I never blamed her. Edward carefully explained everything to his parents, breaking down quite often._

_After he had finished, everyone was talking at once, everyone was apologizing, let's just say that was the last time we ever played that game without Carlisle or Esme in the room._

_*Flashback ends*_

I had a study period at the moment and I was allowing myself to relax, listening to my music getting on with my work. Rose and Edward were coming to get me after they finished there lessons, Rose and I were planning our 15th Birthday, which was in a weeks time, and we needed to finish up on a few details.

As I walked out of the library, I was content on surprising them both by waiting for them outside of class, I was only a few meters away from the door which led into the building, that's when I felt something hit me over the back of my head, and I blacked out.

_Edward's POV_

"I still need to think of a gift to nice to my sister, oh and I need to see if those bloody bakers will have the cake done on time, OMG why is it so stressful planning a party for me and my sister..."

"Rose, I've told you I found that gift you wanted to give her, when she goes to check on the caterers we are going into the shop for you to get it, I've booked it, and I've already checked the cake is almost finished." I whispered to her.

"Thanks you...r a life saver." Rose said grabbing her phone.

**I'm going to Ang's 2nite after school, you and Eddie can go ahead without me, see you later sis**

**-Bella**

"That works," Rose giggled.

"I can't believe she still calls me Eddie," I groaned.

"She always does when she texts." Rose whispered.

"... and therefore this story does what? Mr. Cullen?" the teacher asked.

"Well Sir it foreshadows the big event that will happen, and it states that the only way to a true happy ending is where you work at it, if not you may as well give up." I said.

"Oh and don't forget, it states that the smallest of things have the biggest of consequences, which is why it's a Ripple Effect." Rose added.

"Thank you Miss. Swan, Mr. Cullen, now please pay attention..."

Class quickly ended, I decided to send a text to Bella.

**See you soon, you're not bailing on Family Fun Night Swan, remember we're a team and you're my Lucky Charm, Love Ya baby girl xx**

**-Edward**

"Are you texting Bells?" Rose asked.

"Yep... just waiting for a reply." I said making my way to the car.

My brother was one lucky son-of-a-bitch, mum and dad got him a car for his 16th birthday, the funny thing was they told him that Jasper was only allowed to drive us to school in it.

"Where Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Said she's going to Angela's," Rose said.

"That can't be true, Angela got sick and went home during third period," Alice told me.

"Maybe she went to see how she was," I said.

"Has my sister replied back Cullen? And just so that you know she's pairing up with me, not you," Rose said with a smile

"Oh yes she is, no she hasn't replied... phones turned off." I said.

We got into the car, and made are way back home. We were all buzzing for tonight, Rose and I reminded Emmett to not start anything, we all threatened him, and he knew we weren't joking.

"Hey Ang... how are you?" Alice was on the phone "Oh well I hope you get better soon... can you tell Bella she needs to be home for 6... What?"

Alice dropped the phone, Rose quickly picked it up.

"Hey Ang it's Rose... what do you mean Bella's not with you... she said she was going to yours... she texted me... sure I'll let you know...kay' bye." Rose hung the phone up "Bella doesn't have plans with Angela, and she's not there."

"Hey Kids... where's Bella?" Mum called out.

Rose and Alice were currently on there phones, I didn't know what they were doing and neither did my brothers, we all looked at one another, Rose and Alice were now both cursing. I nodded my head toward my brothers, they knew what that meant, Em grabbed Rose, like Jazz did with Al, they made them both drop there phones, and tried to calm them down.

"Okay, now you're scaring me, where's Bella?" Mum asked.

"She's not answering her phone," Rose and Al cried out.

_Sorry I had to do one, this storyline is going to be the one with the cliffhangers, so yes Bella has been kidnapped, but no-one is certain just yet, so who do you think has kidnapped her? How long is she going to be missing? What is going to happen? Please Review :)_


End file.
